uzumakifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tsunade
Tsunade jest jednym z legendarnych saninnów należących do Konohagakure. Chociaż jest najpotężniejszą kunoichi i największym medycznym ninją, Tsunade kilka lat temu porzuciła życie shinobi dla innych celów. W końcu daje się przekonać i powraca do osady, zostaje Piątą Hokage. Wygląd thumb|left|110px|Pełny Wygląd Tsunade. Tsunade jest kobietą średniego wzrostu o brązowych oczach i prostych, blond włosach. Jej włosy sięgają do ramion po obu stronach twarzy. Jako dziecko, ma związane włosy w kucyk, zanim została uczennicą Sarutobiego. Jako dorosła wiąże w dwa kucyki. Po opuszczeniu osady uzyskała fioletowy znak w kształcie rombu podobny do swojej babci, która używa go do gromadzenia czakry. Po zwolnieniu znaku, na jakiś czas z jej czoła znika, a po użyciu swojej siły wydłuża się wokół jej ciało. Osobowość Śmierć dwóch bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, poddała się hazardowi i alkoholowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i jej przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez żadnego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto Uzumaki, którego postawia zmieniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia stanowiska Hokage. Czując na sobie odpowiedzialność starała się, aby Konoha funkcjonowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i gdy zaszła potrzeba to leczyła rannych shinobi. Dostrzegła w Sakurze taki sam potencjał jak u Shizune i dlatego zgodziła się ją szkolić. Tsunade często sprzeciwniała się działaniom starszyzny. W Uzumakim widziała osobę, która kontynuuje "Wolę Ognia" i swego następcę. W obliczu zagrożenia osady, Tsunade postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców oddając im swą czakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Uzumakiego. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna i uparta, ale jednocześnie romantyczna, potrafi rozkleić się udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Najważniejsze jest, że Tsunade miała wielkie serce i oddawała się działaniom w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Umiejętności Jako jeden z legendarnych Saninnów i Piąta Hokage, Tsunade jest niewątpliwie jedynym z najpotężniejszych ninja w Konosze. Podziwiana na całym świecie, Tsunade uchodzi za jednego z najpotężniejszych kunoichi w historii shinobi. Świadczą o tym jej umiejętności, Tsunade jest akredytowana jako powód Konohy osiągnęli zwycięstwo w Drugiej Wojny Shinobi. Jest wojowniczką, posiadającą niezwkłe medyczne ninjutsu i olbrzymią siłę. Jiraiya powiedział, że nikt nie może równać w niej kategoriach walki i umiejętności medyczne. Jej całkowita potęga została nawet uznane przez Madarę Uchihy, jest w stanie pokonać jednym ciosem drewnianego klona Uchihy okryty Susanoo. Siła Fizyczna right|thumb|159px|Tsunade jednym palcem rozrywa ziemię. Znakiem firmowym Tsunade jest ogromna siła, z którą zdołała jedną ręką zniszczyć skałę. Przeciwnik otrzymujący jej cios może otrzymać od złamanych kości, pękniętych narządów, po śmierć, gdy w młodości Jiraiya nauczył się od swoich zoboczonych działań. Nawet zauważa, że w jednym przypadku, Tsunade uderzyła go w taką siłą, że skończył wyrzucony w odległości 100 metrów. W anime, kiedy stoi naprzeciw Czwartego Raikage w meczu siłowanie siłowaniu na ręce, zrobiąc zwód wyrzuca ją z równowagi, w połączeniu z jego dużą prędkością, aby ją pokonać, jako, że został obezwładniony. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade niszcząca Susanoo Madary z pomocą dwóch Kage. Wytrzymałość Tsunade jest również uważana za jeden z jej najbardziej niezwykłych cech fizycznych. Ta wytrzymałość pozwoliła przetrwać przy technice Tensō no Jutsu. Będąc teleportowanym dzięki technice transferu wychodzi się z niewielkimi obrażeniami, Mabui, mówiła, że niemożliwe jest, aby ktokolwiek przetrwał prócz Raikage. Także zdołała przetrwać Yasaka no Magatama użyte w bliskiej odległości. Kolejnym dowodem tej cechy była jej umiejętność nadal poruszania się po jej ramieniu, nóg i rozdarte mięśniami międzyżebrowymi. To coś zauważył Kabuto imponując i godnym pochwały wyczynem niż to mógł osiągnąć zwykły człowiek. Gdy normalny medyczny ninja próbuje unikać konfrontacji, taijutsu Tsunade zostało uznane za niedoścignione, którą wykorzystuje głownie do zastraszenia swoich przeciników zbliżając się w celu realizacji jej podstawowych obowiązków jako medyczny ninja. Gdy bezpośrednio przybywa na pole bitwy, ona jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć. W bitwie, Tsunade pokazała wystarczające duże umiejętności unikania uderzeń i rzuca swoje ataki szybką kontrę, dając młodszemu shinobi bardzo mało czasu na reakcję. Innym dowodem jej szybkości, był moment, w którym pojawiła się za Kabuto, a następnie użyła techniki Ranshinshō na niego podczas krótkiej przerwie, kiedy myślała, że został ubezwłasnolniony. Mogła też rzucić się na Orochimaru i dostarczyć potężny rzut, przeracając go do tyłu, zanim miał czas na reakcję, a nawet przechwycić Mandę, używając miecza Gamabunty wbiła mu w pysk. Przed Mei lub któregokolwiek pozostałych z Kage zdążył zareagować, Tsunade przechwyciła wszystkie pięć smoczych kul Madary, rozpraszając je wszystkie swymi pięściami. Podobnie Tsunade okazała się być bardzo zwinna, atakując z różnych punktów widzenia, nawet wtedy, gdy była w powietrzu, skutecznie naciskając na swych przeciwników lub nadążać z szybszymi sojusznikami koordynując niszczące ataki. W polu medycznym ninja, Tsunade jest cieszącą się specjalistką w dziedzinie oszukiwania; umiejętności, jakie uzna za konieczne dla medyków polowych od ich umiejętności lecznice byłoby bezcelowym, jeśli nie są w stanie przetrwać i umierają jako ostatni. Są to umiejętności i poglądy, że zaszczepiła w swoich własnych uczniów, a były świadkiem szczególnie podczas starcia w części I Naruto, gdzie pokazano doskonałą sprawność i refleks pomimo spożycia dużej ilości alkoholu. Siła Życiowa & Kontrola Czakry right|thumb|159px|Tsunade uwolania Infūin: Kai. Tsunade wykazała, że posiada potężną siłę życiową; co pozwala jej przetrwać najbardziej śmiertelne obrażenia i nadal walczy nawet w najbardziej poważnych i uciężliwych sytuacjach. Ona także ma wysoką tolerancję na fizyczny ból, jak była w stanie dotarszyć masywnego kopa Orochimaru pokroić ramię i dźgnąć ostrzem w klatkę piersiową. W walce z Orochimaru, była w stanie wcisnąć się do walki pomimo zmęczenia i ran. Była także w stanie kontynuować walkę z dużą siłą przeciwko Susanoo Madary mimo przebitego brzucha z dwoma olbrzymimi ostrzami Susanoo. Nawet po podzieleniu, zdołała przeżyć ciężką mękę, odzyskać przytomność, przywołać Katsuyu i przytrzymać się przy życiu, co wydawało się, że kilka godzin, cały czas uzdrawiała Kage, zadanie ukończyła po tym jak ona sama została uleczona przez Karin pod rozkazami Orochimaru. Tsunade ma ogromne zapasy czakry. Była w stanie jednocześnie leczyć wiele osób przy użyciu techniki Shōsen Jutsu z pomocą Katsuyu przez długi okres czasu, pomimo dużej ilości czakry wymaga technika. Jeszcze bardziej imponujące niż jej rezerwy czakry jest kontrola. Ponieważ w młodym wieku, Tsunade celowała we wszystkie formy manipulacji czakry; nawet w stanie utrzymać wiele technik jednocześnie. Jej wrodzony talent pozwala jej na to, aby zebrać swoją czakrę z każdej części ciała z taką precyzją i wykonać dowolną technikę do ich maksymalnej bez zmarnowanego potencjału czakry lub czasu. Jej popisową zdolnością z kontroli czakry jest jest instynktownie wzmocnienie jej już legendarną siłę z kontrolą czakry do potwornego poziomu, co pozwala jej na wykonanie czynów, takich jak możliwość wyrzucenia cel na kilka metrów zaledwie jednym ruchem palca lub tworzy szczelinę na ziemi. Ona także może unieruchomić tantō Gamabunty w powietrzu, a następnie kierować się w dół na prawo w pysku Mandy. Najbardziej znanym z wyczynów siły, to jej zdolność do wstrząśnienia Madary Uchihy za klatką piersiową Susanoo z zaledwie kilku obrażeń - co kilka innych powstanie w stanie replikować bez istotnych udoskonaleń, a później udało się wbić w dół pełnej wersji Susanoo z pojedycznym ciosem. Odbywa się to przez tworzenie i uwalnianie czakry dokładnym czasie na uderzenie, zarówno łatwe do dziesiątkowania dowolnego celu. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade przenosi czakrę do Ōnokiego. Szczyt jej kontroli czakry, jest jej zdolnością do stworzenia na Byakugō no In, który pozwala jej przechowywać ogromne ilości czakry na punkcie czoła, a następnie zwalnia go; wyczyn, że tylko Tsunade i jej własny uczeń osiągnęli, dalej ukazując trudność osiągnięcia. Po jego wydaniu, Tsunade może użyć przechowanej czakry ułatwiając aktywcję jednej z technik, takich jak Sōzō Saisei i Byakugō no Jutsu, co czyni ją praktycznie nieśmiertelną w bitwie lub jednocześnie leczy i chroni wszystkich mieszkańców Konohy przed bardzo silnym atakiem, takich jak Shira Tensei Paina. Jest także zdolna przenosić czakrę do innych, jak widać, gdy dawała Ōnokiemu część czakry w celu ułatwienia na większą skalę technice Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu . Z ogromnej ilości czakry uwalnianych z jej pieczęcią zasilającą co przeniesienie czakry, własna technika Ōnokiego urosła w obijętności powinna wynosić co najmniej tyle, ile sto razy jego zwykłego rozmiaru. Tsunade im bardziej przechowuje czakrę wewnątrz jej pieczęci, to daje jej okrutniejszą technikę i niesamowity potencjał bojowy. Ninjutsu Techniki Transformacji Mimo jej wczesnych piędziesiątych lat, Tsunade używa technikę transformacji czynijąc ją, jakby była jeszcze w latach dwudziestych. Ona łatwo zmienia swój wiek w celu uniknięcia długów hazardowych. Transformacja Tsunade jest nieco inna od tej zwykłej, jak to wydaje się być trwałe, nie wychodzi rozwiane, kiedy zostaje obniżone lub ranne, a ona najwyraźniej nie musi wywierać starań, aby zatrzymywać przekształcenie. Ona jest w stanie utrzymywać transformację nawet podczas snu. Transformacja rozsiewa się kiedy zabraknie czakry od Byakugō no In, powraca jej naturalny wygląd. Medyczne Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Tsunade używa Sōzō Saisei. Wiele sław Tsunade podchodzi od niej, jest w stanie wykonywać żadnych procedur, aby bezbłędnie uleczyć urazy, które inni uważają za niemożliwe lub porażką. Ona może to zrobić poprzez wykorzystanie nie więcej niż czakrę lub w podstawowych narzędzi. Szybko uleczyła psychologiczne obrażenia wyrządzone Sasuke przez Itachiego, stałe obrażenia wyrządzone w kręgosłupie Rocka Lee, i przeciwdziałanie skutkom trójkolorowych pigułek na Chōjim, co powiedział Chōza, że byłoby niemożliwym, gdyby nie było Tsunade. Z jej niezwykłą wiedzą o ludzkim ciele i przekształcenie jej czakrę w energię elektryczną, Tsunade jest w stanie wysyłać fale elektryczne w układzie nerwowym przeciwnika uderzając w tył szyi. To z kolei zakodowały sygnały elektrycznych w nich i zakłóca sposób ruchów ciała, na przykład próbuje się przesunąć prawą rękę spowodowałoby przesunięcie lewej nogi w zamian i tak dalej. Nie wiadomo, czy to uwolnienie błyskawicy. W podobny sposób, Tsunade wykazała również zdolność używania medycznego ninjutsu niekorzystnie i używa go skrzywdzić, nawet zabić, a nie leczyć. Ona może używać jedną czakrę we własnym uderzeniu do wysiłku powodując uszkodzenie wewnątrzne lub obezwładnia cel jak to uczyniła z Shizune, gdy próbowała powstrzymać Tsunade od spotkania z Orochimaru. Tsunade jest również w stanie stworzyć skalpela czakry zarówno do operacji i zadać szarpane rany wewnątrzne, a nawet zaatakować narządy wewnątrzne. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade używa Byakugō no Jutsu. Najbardziej jaskrawym przykładem jej sprawności jest Byakugō no Jutsu, technika, która sprawia, że korzystanie z ogromnej ilości czakry przechowywa w jej Byakugō no In ciągłego tworzenia nowych komórek w ciele, uzdrawiając wszelkie rany, a nawet rośnie z powrotem brakujące narządy. Techniki Przywołania right|thumb|159px|Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Tsunade może przywołać ślimaki o różnych rozmiarach, chociaż ona tylko kiedykolwiek Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Hashirama przypomina rozpieszczoną Tsunade. Tsunade jest wnuczką Pierwszego Hokage: Hashiramy Senju i jego żony, Mito Uzumaki, a także bratanicą Drugiego Hokage: Tobiramy, co inni nazywają ją "Księżniczką". W dzieciństwie, została rozpieszczona przez Hashiramę, który szaleje za wnuczką i nauczyła się od niego hazardu. Jak drużyna Kakashiego, Tsunade i jej koledzy mieli test z dzwonkami, któremu Jiraiyi nie powiodło się i został następnie przywiązany do pnia. Tsunade drażniła go przed opuszczeniem. W pewnym momencie omal nie zabiła Jiraiyi, który ją poglądał w gorących źródłach, łamiąc obie ręce, sześć jego żeber i doprowadzając do pęknięcia kilka organów wewnętrznych. Od tamtej pory, Jiraiya był bardzo ostrożny, aby stłumić swoje perwersyjne sposoby wokół Tsunade. Jiraiya wspomnia, że jest to jedno z zaledwie z dwóch razy, gdy otarł się o śmierć. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade, Jiraiya i Orochimaru twarzą w twarz z Hanzō. W czasie drugiej wojny shinobi, przed spotkaniem sierot ame, Tsunade i jej koledzy walczyli z Hanzō, który dał im tytuł "Trójka Legendarnych Sanninów", jako nagroda za przetrwanie walki z nim. Tsunade zasłynęła też w likwidowaniu trucizn Chiyo, zdobywając tytuł ślimacza księżniczka i pogardę od strony Suny. Ponadto, zgodnie z Jiraiyą, niezrównoważone umiejętności Tsunade jako bojownika i medyka, a powodem było wygranie wojny przez Konohę. Jednakże, Tsunade poniosła bolesne straty po zakończeniu wojny. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i Nawaki w młodości. Tragiczny obrót wydarzeń rozpoczął się, gdy jej młodszy brat, Nawaki po jego dwunastych urodzinach zginął w akcji, odbierając krystaliczny naszyjnik dziadka, który dała w nadziei, że to pomoże mu zrealizować marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. To wydarzenie spodowało, że Tsunade, chciałaby włączyć medycznych shinobi do każdego zespołu, który były na polu bitwy, lecz Hiruzen informuje ją, że obecny konflikt na to nie pozwala, ani na trening shinobi. W tym czasie Tsunade spotkała Dana, który poparł jej pomysł. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade powierza Naszyjnik Danowi. W czasie spotkania Dana, który ma takie same poglądy, Tsunade zakochała się w nim. Jako znak swej miłości, w nadziei, że tym razem to pomoże, aby jego marzenia ziściły się podarowała mu naszyjnik. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że ten naszyjnik jest przeklęty, ponieważ był bliski śmierci, pomimo prób uleczenia przez Tsunade, ukochany zmarł i z tego powodu dziewczyna zaczęła bać się krwi. Śmierć dwóch osób sprawiła, że Tsunade zaczęła uważać każdego kto marzy o Hokage za głupca. Po zmianie ideałów, Tsunade przyjęła pod swe skrzydła Shizune, a także świnkę Tonton. W anime, Tsunade spotkała Czwartego Raikage, A, gdy on i jego towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Nokizaru i potrzebowali jej pomocy, żeby usunąć Bakuretsuchū umieszczone w A i jednego z towarzyszy. Jednakże, ze względu na jej fobię, Tsunade zleciła przeprowadzenie operacji Shizune, a ona nadzorowała, póki trochę krwi poplamiła, wytłumaczyła, że musi na chwilę wyjść, aby uspokoić się. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po nieudanej inwazji na Konohę kosztem zabicia Hiruzena była utrata swych broni, Orochimaru poszukiwał Tsunade, żeby wyleczyła mu ręce. Dostrzegając ramiona, Kabuto Yakushi, mówi, że jest tylko jedna na świecie, która może uleczyć Orochimaru albo zabić. Sprawdzając szkodę, Tsunade dowiaduje się, że obrażenia kolegi były przy mordowaniu Sarutobiego. Zszokowana słysząc to co powiedziano, Tsunade próbuje zabić Orochimaru, ale wężowy sannin mówi kobiecie o swej ofercie polegająca na ożywieniu dwóch jej najbliższych osób wzamian za wyleczenie. Widząc, że Tsunade zastanawia się pozostawił ją dając czas rozważenie oferty przez tydzień. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade i Naruto twarzą w twarz. Wkrótce do Tsunade podszedł Jiraiya, który chciał, aby stała się kolejnym Hokage. Po tym co usłyszała lekceważąco odrzuca ofertę, rozwścieczony Naruto wyzywa Tsunade do walki, ponieważ nie pozwoli na obrażanie tego stanowiska, ani poprzednich Hokage. W trakcie pojedynku Tsunade łatwo go bije, ale w pewnym momencie ukazuje duże zainteresowanie chłopcem, który powiedział o swoim marzeniu. Naruto korzystając z okazji stworzył Rasengana i próbował ją zaatakować, lecz szybko został pokonany. Kobieta założyła się z nim, że jeśli chłopak opanuje technikę przez tydzień to ona da mu Naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage, lecz jeżeli mu się nie powiedzie to straci całą gotówkę. Od tego momentu Naruto zaczął solidnie trenować, a Tsunade w ukryciu obserwuje postępy młodego shinobi, ale jednocześnie rozważa ofertę Orochimaru. right|thumb|159px|Tsunadeprzygotowuje się do uleczenia Orochimaru. Wydawało się, że była w stanie uleczyć Orochimaru, mając w obietnicę nie atakowania Konohy, Kabuto odsłania prawdziwe intencje Tsunade zabicia Orochimaru. Jej znane motywy, ujawnia, że znała dobrze Orochimaru i nie wierzy w słowa wężowego sannina. Gdy Tsunade próbowała o tym zapomnieć, marzenia Naruto przypomniały o nich i postanowiła dać z siebie wszystko, żeby ochronić te marzenia. left|thumb|159px|Tsunade atakuje Kabuto. Z tym, Tsunade zaatakowała Orochimaru, Kabuto walczył przeciwko niej zamiast sannina. Niemniej jednak, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest całkowicie bezbronny, Kabuto rani swój nadgarstek korzystając ze strachu Tsunade przed krwią, ale w momencie zaatakowania przed nimi pojawili się Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki i Shizune ratując ją. Gdy on i Shizune zostali łatwo pokonani, Tsunade kazała chłopakowi uciekać, lecz Naruto zdołał utworzyć prawidłowego Rasengana i nim zaatakować Kabuto. Po tym Uzumaki upadł w stanie krytycznym, Tsunade udaje mu się go uleczyć i daje mu naszyjnik Hashiramy w nadziei, że stanie się lepszym Hokage. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade pokonuje Orochimaru. Orochimaru, martwiąc się o to, jakim zagrożeniem jest Naruto, kiedy będzie silniejszy, próbuje go zabić, chociaż Tsunade blokuje go, przyjmując ataki na siebie. Kiedy sannin spytał dlaczego ochrania chłopaka, Tsunade odpowiada, że pewnego dnia on zdobędzie tytuł Hokage i dlatego nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Z tym, Tsunade przyjęła tytuł Hokage, eliminując strach przed krwią. Połączenie sił z Jiraiyą, obaj zaatakowali Orochimaru. Po walce cała trójka przywołali swoje zwięrzęta, Tsunade zajmowała się ciosami wykończeniowymi do Orochimaru. Pokonani, Kabuto i Orochimaru uciekli, ale przedtem obiecał, że zniszczy Konohę. Po odzyskaniu przytomności Naruto, grupa powróciła do Konohy, w której Tsunade rozpoczyna swoją kandencję w skrycie wierząć, że Naruto pewnego dnia otrzyma ten tytuł. Ponadto, podobnie jak Dan i Nawaki, Tsunade daje mu buziaka w czoło, pokazując swą wiarę w niego. Ściganie Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Tsunade jako Piąta Hokage. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Konohy, aby zająć miejsce jako Hokage, Tsunade uleczyła urazy psychiczne zadane przez Itachiego Uchihę na Kakashiego Hatake i Sasuke Uchihę. Ona również dała ponure rokowania na temat stanu Rocka Lee. Stwierdziła, że tylko operacja, która może pozwolić mu na powrót do życia jako shinobi, która ona sama była w stanie wykonać, ale miała szansę na pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie. Nie chcąc podejmować takiego ryzyka, Tsunade poinformowała Lee, że to najlepsze, co on może zrobić idąc na emeryturę niż żyć jako shinobi. Jednak, widząć determinację Lee do zostania shinobim i wolę ognia, który palił się w nim, Piąta pozstanowiła wykonać operację. W anime, gdy Lee stara się zdecydować, co powinien zrobić, Tsunade szukała sposobów na poprawę jego szans przeżycia. Wracając do tego, jak Kabuto wytrzymał uderzenie Rasenganem Naruto, Tsunade stosowała technikę Yakushiego jako podstawę do poprawy szans na przeżycie Lee od pięćdziesięciu do pięćdziesięciu ośmiu procent. W końcu Lee zgodził się na operację i przeżył. thumb|right|159px|Tsunade przygotowuje uzdrawiający lek dla Chōjiego. Kiedy Sasuke uciekł z wioski, aby mógł udać się do Orochimaru, Tsunade była zmuszona posłać grupę złożoną z Geninów, aby spróbowali zatrzymać i odzyskać go, ze względu na brak siły roboczej. Ona również poprosiła o pomoc z Sunagakure, żeby dali wzmocnienie i nadzieję na odzyskanie Sasuke. Mimo posiłków, grupie nie powiodło się, a Tsunade pomagała w leczeniu ich śmiertelnych obrażeń, sprowadzając do pełni zdrowia. Szczególną rolę odgrywała podczas leczenia Chōjiego, przygotowując antidotum na skutki uboczne Trój Kolorowych Pigułek, którą dostała z encyklopedii medycznej prowadzona przez klan Nara; fakt, który Chōza stwierdziając jako podziękowania. W następstwie zdrady Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, poprosiła Tsunade, aby przyjęła ją na swoją uczennicę, a Tsunade zgodziła się. Przed-shippūdenowe fillery Wkrótce. Ratowanie Kazekage Wkrótce. Sasuke i Sai Wkrótce. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Wkrótce. Hidan i Kakuzu Wkrótce. Sanbi Wkrótce. Polowanie na Itachiego Wkrótce. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo Wkrótce. Inwazja Paina Wkrótce. Historia Konohy : Główny artykuł: Historia Konohy Chikara : Główny artykuł: Chikara Wkrótce. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Wkrótce. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Wkrótce. Dziesięcioogoniasty left|thumb|159px|Ranna, lecz wciąż przytomna Tsunade przywołuje Katsuyu. Pomimo prób Kage powstrzymania Madary, ostatecznie nie udaje im się i zostali ciężko ranni, Tsunade podzielona. W jej stanie, Tsunade zdołała zebrać wystarczająco dużo energii, aby przywołać Katsuyu. Zmartwiona stanem swojej pani, ślimak natychmiast stwierdza, że umieści ją z powrotem. Tsunade nastychmiast rozkazała przynieść Kage do niej, stwierdzając, że ona musi ich ocalić. Później do niej przybył Orochimaru, który skomentował jej stan. Również dołączyli Karin i Suigetsu Hōzuki. Orochimaru kazał Suigetsu z pomocą Katsuyu połączyć ciało, a Karin pozwolić ugryźć się Tsunade, żeby mogła uleczyć rany. Po wyzdrowieniu, Tsunade podziękowała Orochimaru i niechętnie przyznała, że nastąpiła u niego zmiana od czasu zapieczętowania przez Itachiego, chociaż wężowy sannin zauważył, że gdyby wcześniej się zmienił to Jiraiya żyłby nadal. right|thumb|159px|Tsunade i reszta wyruszają na pole walki. Tuż przed samym pożegnaniem, Tsunade dziwi się połowa ślimaczycy jest już na polu bitwy i dzięki temu mogła powiadamiać ich o sytuacji na froncie. Piąta całkowicie wyleczyła pozostałych Kage i w tym momencie grupa kierowała się na pole bitwy, podróżując na piasku Gaary. Gdy zobaczyli przed sobą boskie drzewo, Tsunade zapytała się Katsuyu o obecną sytuację na polu walki. Powrót Madary Relacje Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Klan Senju Kategoria:Kobiety